You're Mine, Dear
by MinYoungRa
Summary: /CHAP 4 IS UP/Cinta memang dapat membutakan segalanya. Namun, alangkah baiknya kita membiarkan orang yang kita cintai bahagia bersama pilihannya. Tapi, apabila hati tak menginzinkan, akankah cinta itu berubah menjadi obsesi?/"Kau milikku Minnie, milikku."/Bad Summary/Typo s /KYUMIN, SIMIN/
1. Prologue

~Summary~

Cinta memang dapat membutakan segalanya. Namun, alangkah baiknya kita membiarkan orang yang kita cintai bahagia bersama pilihannya. Tapi, apabila hati tak menginzinkan, akankah cinta itu berubah menjadi obsesi?

~Genre~

Drama, Hurt/Comfort

~Rate~

T (Rate dapat berubah sesuai keinginan author ^^v)

~Warning~

Boys Love, Angst, Psychopath

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cinta. Cinta datang tanpa mengenal kepada siapa ia akan tercipta. Jika cinta telah melekat tak ada yang mampu untuk mengubahnya.

Namun, hanya satu. Cintailah seseorang sewajarnya. Jika tidak, hal buruk akan terjadi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

You're Mine Dear

.

.

~PROLOG~

.

.

BRUK

"Ah, mianhamnida."

Engkau terpana. Terpana ketika mendengar suara lembutnya dan semakin terpana ketika ia menunjukkan wajahnya. Wajah manis yang penuh rasa bersalah dan kau dibuat tak berkutik.

"Tuan?" tanyanya dengan kepala dimiringkan sedikit-bingung-.

Dengan sedikit tegurannya, kau kembali dari dunia khayalanmu tentang pemilik wajah itu.

"Ah, ne gwenchana." Kau tersenyum kikuk dan dia berlalu setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

Musim dingin. Kau bertemu kembali dengannya. Yang kau herankan dia bersama seorang pemuda tampan dengan tangan mereka yang berangkulan erat. Kau awalnya ragu unntuk menyapa tapi akhirnya kau menyapanya juga.

.

.

.

.

"Siap namamu?" tanyamu ketikka kalian mulai berbicara satu sama lain.

"Lee Sungmin imnida, kau?"

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Bangapseumnida. Err, dia?"

"Ah, dia tunanganku. Hei, perkenalkan dirimu dengan teman baruku."

"Choi Siwon imnida."

.

.

.

.

"Chukae Sungmin hyung." Teman-temannya berbaris mengucapkan selamat padanya. Dan engkau hanya mampu melihatnya dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

.

.

"Sung-Min."

"Le-paskan." Serunya, tapi engkau tak memperdulikannya. Kau hanya menatapnya dan secara perlahan berjalan menuju dirinya yang teriakat di sudut ruangan.

Ya. Kau menculiknya. Kau mengurungnya di salah satu kamar yang ada dirumahmu yang jauh dari keramaian kota Seoul. Mengurungnya dengan tangan dan kaki terikat di atas ranjang Queen Size yang telah engkau siapkan. Tak lupa dengan dinding kamar yang telah kau cat dengan warna kesukaannya dan pernak-pernik kelinci yang mmendominasi.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks." Dia menangis, menangis karenamu.

Kau membenci itu.

"Diamlah Sungminnie," desismu seraya menempelkan benda tajam dikulit wajahnya.

Dia terdiam dan menatapmu dengan raut ketakutan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu hyung."

Diam, dia hanya diam.

.

.

.

.

Kau murka, sangat murka saat melihatnya memporak-porandakan kamarnya yang nyaman. Dan kau semakin murka ketika ia menyebutkan nama itu. Nama namja yang menjadi rival abadimu.

"Siwon." Bisiknya lirih.

"Diam atau pisau ini menggores kulit wajahmu yang mulus ini, hmm."desismu. Walaupun terdengar kejam kau tak betul-betul dengan ucapanmu.

"atau—kau mau pisau ini melukai orang yang kau cintai?"

"Kau gila."

.

.

.

"YA! ANDWEEE." Jeritnya pilu. Kau menyeringai puas melihat isi video itu. Video yang memperlihatkan bahwa ia-rivalmu- telah mati ditanganmu.

.

.

.

"Engh, le-paskan akuhh, ahh." Desahnya saat kau mengerjai tubuhnya.

Kau memaksanya. Kau memaksanya meminum jus yang telah kau campurkan dengan Viagra. Kau menyeringai puas, melihatnya terbaring pasrah dengan tangan yang terikat di sandaran tempat tidur.

"Kau milikku Minnie. Milikku."

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TBC/END?

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Anyeong Chingudeul...

Saya kembali dengan membawa Fanfic lain, padahal yang satu lagi belum kelar.

Hehehe*ketawa tanpa dosa.

Ini, baru prolognya. Ceritanya akan menyusul jika Chingu menginginkannya. Ini tergantung review yang akan saya dapat. Karena dengan review dari kalian saya jadi tambah semangat menjalani proyek ini. Yuhuuu ^^

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 1

~Summary~

Cinta memang dapat membutakan segalanya. Namun, alangkah baiknya kita membiarkan orang yang kita cintai bahagia bersama pilihannya. Tapi, apabila hati tak menginzinkan, akankah cinta itu berubah menjadi obsesi?

~Genre~

Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

~Rate~

T (Rate dapat berubah sesuai keinginan author ^^v)

~Warning~

Boys Love, Angst, Psychopath

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cinta. Cinta datang tanpa mengenal kepada siapa ia akan tercipta. Jika cinta telah melekat tak ada yang mampu untuk mengubahnya.

Namun, hanya satu. Cintailah seseorang sewajarnya. Jika tidak, hal buruk akan terjadi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Musim dingin, waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai dirumah sembari memnghangatkan badan dengan coklat panas atau mungkin minuman ginseng. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tak berlaku bagi seorang Namja yang dengan santainya berjalan di sekitar kawasan Myeondong. Ia terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya hingga tak menyadari ada seorang namja berperawakan manis sedang jalan terburu-buru dengan tas belanja yang ada di dua tangannya.

BRUK

Tabrakan itu pun terjadi. Kyuhyun nama namja itu sedikit terhuyung kebelakang, beruntung karena ia tidak terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di kawasan yang cukup ramai ini. Sedangkan namja itu dengan naas-nya jatuh terduduk di tempat.

"Urrggh, appo." Desisnya seraya mengelus bokongnya yang terasa ngilu. Perlahan ia bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor, setelah ia yakin bersih, ia menyambar tas belanjanya yang jatuh tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Ah, mianhamnida." Ujarnya seraya mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat orang ynag barusan ia tabrak.

Kyuhyun mematung ditempatnya. Ia terpana ketika melihat wajah itu. Wajah yang cukup manis ah tidak sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang namja. Ia menatap namja itu intens mengacuhkan namja yang berada di depannya yang sedang memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Tuan?" ujar namja itu dengan kepala di miringkan sedikit-bingung- memasan pose aegyo tanpa ia sadari. Matanya mengerjap polos melihat namja jangkung di depannya yang dari tadi tak merespon ucapannya.

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya atas lamunan tentang pemilik wajah itu. Ia tersenyum canggung kepadanya.

"Ah, gwenchana." Ujarnya yang langsung disambut senyuman lembut oleh namja itu dan berlalu setelahnya.

Kyuhyun baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya, ketika ia melihat sebuah ponsel berwwarna soft pink dengan mainan bentuk kepala kelinci yang sedang tersenyum imut. Ia memungut ponsel tersebut dan menimang-nimang ponsel itu ditangannya.

"Milik siapa ya?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

Ia melihat ponsel itu ditangannya dan jemarinya terulur untuk menjelajahi isi ponsel tersebut. Baru saja ia berhasil membuka ponsel itu, ia langsung tertegun ketika melihat wallpaper yang ada posel itu. Wallpaper yang memperlihatkan seorang namja manis berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum lembut kearah kamera.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Ah, ternyata milik namja itu." Gumamnya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Berusaha mencari keberadaan namja manis itu. Dan ia langsung tersenyum ketika melihat banyangan namja berambut pirang yang berjalan tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah namja itu. Dan saat ia sudah dekat dengannya, Kyuhyun menepuk bahu namja itu pelan.

"Hei." panggilnya. Namja itu menoleh ragu dan langsung mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat Kyuhyun.

'Bukankah ia orang yang kutabrak tadi?' pikirnya.

"ah, nde. Waeyo?" tanyanya. Ia membalikkan badannya agar langsung berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel yang berwana pink itu.

"Ponselmu, tadi terjatuh." Jelasnya.

Namja itu tersenyum sumrigah dan tangannya langsung terulur mengambil ponsel tersebut.

"Gamsahamnida. Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Sekali lagi jeongmal gamsahae." Ujarnya. Ia berbalik dan kemudia berlari kecil melewati orang-orang yang bberlalu lalang disekitarnya.

Kyuhyun memandang sosok itu miris. Baru saj ia ingin menanyakan nama namja itu tapi ia malah keburu pergi.

"Semoga aku bertemu lagi dengannya." Gumamnya.

.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

Namja manis itu sedikit berlari ketika ia menyadari, ia telah telat beberapamenit dari waktu yang telah mereka janjikan kemarin. Sesekali ia tak sengaja menabrak para pejalan kaki lain dan tak lupa ia langsung membungkuk minta maaf dengan sopannya. Namja itu berhenti ketika menyadari ia telah berada di depan taman yang telah di jadikan tempat untuk mereka bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"semoga ia belum menunggu lama." Doanya dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki areal taman tersebut.

Ia tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati seorang namja yang duduk membelakanginya sedang menuggu dirinya. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya cepat dan langsung menghempaskan diri disamping namja tampan itu.

Namja tampan itu sedikit berjengit kaget ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan kesamping yang langsung disambut dengan senyuman manis dari namja yang ada disebelahnya.

"Mianhae Siwonie, aku telat." Ujarnya, ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan mata mengerjap polos.

Siwon menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia selau tak bisa marah dengan namja yang ada dihadapannya ini. Raut muka penyesalan yang selalu ditampilkannya membuat Siwon tidak tega untuk marah kepadanya.

"Ne, gwenchana." Jawab Siwon singkat.

Namja manis itu menggembungkan pipinya tanda ia tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diterimanya. Siwon melirik namja itu melalui ekor matanya. Ia terkikik halus melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan namjachingunya. Ya, namjachingu, apa kalian kaget dengan pernyataanku? Perlahan tangan siwon terulur untuk mencubit pipi tembam yang sedang menggembung itu,

CKIT

"Au, appo." Namja manis itu merengut sebal sembari mengelus permukaan pipinya yang kini memerah dengan sayang.

"Jangan merengut gitu dong chagi."

"Aish, habisnya kau mengacuhkanku." Sungutnya.

Siwon terkekeh pelan.

"Habis kau telat. Tak biasanya kau seperti ini Minnie."

"Mianhae, tadi aku hharus berbelanja sedikit." Jelasnya.

Siwon tersenyum lembut dan tangannya terulur mengelus rambut namja itu dengan sayang.

"Arrasoe, aku maafkan." Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Tapi ada syaratnya." Sungmin mendengus sebal mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Aish, kau selalu saja." Sngutnya tak suka. Ia menyilangkan kedua lengan mungilnya didepan dada dengan pipi menggembung sebal.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda Sungminnie."

"Hah, aku tahu." Ujar Sungmin, ia tesenyum manis kearah siwon.

Perlahan siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Sungmin mengerjap bingung, namun selah mngerti, refleks ia memejamkan matanya menanti sentuhan itu.

CUP

Dan akhirnya kedua bibir itu pun bertemu. Hanya menempel sebagai ungkapan rasa sayang yang mendalam tanpa ada nafsu didalamnya.

.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya tak semangat. Musim dingin sebentar lagi berakhir tapi ia belum juga bertemu dengan namja manis yang ia temui waktu itu. Bertemu bukan dalam konteks yang sebenarnya, lebih tepatnya mereka bertemu karena tak sengaja bertabrakan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mengkap bayangan namja itu. Bayangan namja manis yang selalu ia pkirkan bahkan mimpikan. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya tak suka ketika ia melihat seorang namja yang tak kalah tampan darinya disamping namja manis itu. Namja yang secara tak sadar ia telah jatuh dalam pesonanya. Kyuhyun mendecih pelan ketika melihat lengan mereka yang berangkullan mesra yang disertai dengan tawa ringan yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

Kyuhyun ingin menyapanya, namun ia ragu. Apakah namja itu mash ingat dengannya? Itulah isi pemikiran yang menghiasi sekali lagi, melihat kemesraan dua sejoli itu, membuat darah Kyuhyun mendidih. Ia mengambil langkah lebar menuju kedu namja itu dan tanpa ragu ia menyapa keduanya.

"Hai." Sapanya.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka bertiga. Mereka berada di sebuah Cafe yang tak jau dari tempat mereka bertegur sapa tadi. Ternyata namja manis itu masih menginagt Kyuhyun walau samar. Dan dengan alasan agar obrolan mereka nyaman, Kyuhyun menyarankan untuk mengobrol di Cafe yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Jadi, sipa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia hampir saja melupakan untuk bertanya nama namja manis itu karena terlalu terlarut dalam percakapan.

"Lee Sungmin imnida, kamu?" jawab dan tanyanya.

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Err, dia?"

"Ah, dia tunanganku. Hei, perkenalkan dirimu dengan teman baruku.

DEG

Bagai disayat oleh benda tajam, hati Kyuhyun sakit ketika mendengar penyataan namja manis itu. Bertunangan? jadi mereka telah bertunangan? Hah, yang benar saja, ia haru merasakan patah hati bahkan belum mencobanya sedikit pun.

'Aku tak akan menyerah'

"Choi Siwon imnida." Jawab pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi berada disisi Sungmin. Seperti disetrum, Kyuhyun kembali kedunianya, ia melihat kedua namja itu bergantian dengan tatapan canggung.

.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Musim dingin telah berakhir. Cukup lama Kyuhyun telah berteman dengan Sungmi, dan ia mngenal sosok manis itu dengan baik meski hatinya masih teriris ketika menyadari status namja manis itu yang telah menjadi tunangan orang lain.

Kini mereka-Kyuhyun dan Sungmin- berada di halaman kediaman Sungmin. Kyuhyun datang berkunjung kerumah Sungmin dengan alasan ia tak punya teman mengobrol di apartemennya. Sungmin hanya merespon dengan tawa kecil dan senyuman khasnya untuk memnyambut Kyuhyun.

"Kau, kapan bertungan dengannya hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menyergap mereka.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Kau dan Siwon hyung, kapan kalian telah bertunangan? Apakah sudah lama?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya ketika melihat Sungmin melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Ah, mian jika pertanyaanku sedikit mengusikmu hyung." Sambung Kyuhyun segera. Sungmin menghela napas pelan.

"Tak lama, sekitar emm dua minggu yang lalu. Wae?"

"Tidak, hanya bertanya. Apa teman-temanmu telah mengetahuinya?"

"Emm tidak." Kyhyyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Kami berencana akan memberitahu mereka ketika masuk kulih nanti. Sengaja, ingin memberi kejutan kepada mereka. Hihi." Jelas Sungmin.

"Kau kuliah di universitas apa hyung?"

"Universitas Seoul, sama seperti dirimu."

"Eh, benarkah? Fakultas apa?"

"Emm, musik."

"Kita sama kalau begitu."

.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

Pernahkah kau menyadari saktnya mencintai seseoarang ketika kita belum mencoba untuk memulainya? Kyuhyun menatap sendu kegiatan didepannya. Sungmin telah masuk kuliah hari ini dan Kyuhyun berinisiatif menemui dirinya langsung di kelasnya. Namun, apa yang dilihat olehnya? Teman-temannya berkumpul memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Sungmin dan Siwon. What the hell, dalam mimipipun Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka siwon juga masuk dengan jurusan yang sama denggan Sungmin-nya. Sungmin-nya? Hah, kalian bertanya kenapa ia telah mengklaim Sungmin bahkan sebelum ia menyatakan perasaan cintanya kepada pemuda manis itu. Jangan tanyakan padaku. Tanyakan pada Kyuhyun yang sikap posesivnya bangkit jika mengenai sungmin.

"Chukae Sungmin hyung." Kalimat itu terus terngiang di telinga Kyuhyun. Terus berputar seperti rekaman yang sangat sulit untuk dienyahkan. Kyuhyun menatap mereka sekali lagi masih dengan tatapan yang sama-sendu-.

'Mengapa mencintaimu sesulit ini hyung?'

.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

"Kau semakin lam semakin dengannya Sungmin-ah." Sungmin mebulatkan matanya ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Ia menatap Siwon yang kini berada disampingnya menatapnya dengan raut cemburu.

"Kau cemburu padanya Siwonie?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Siapa yang tak cemburu jika tunanganmu dekat dengan pemuda lain terlebih pemuda itu baru dikenal olehnya." Jelas siwon.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Siwon. Sebelumnya, Sungmin telah menduga kalau Siwon akan cemburu dengannya ketika melihat kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun. Cukup aneh memmang, mereka baru saja kenal beberapa bulan yang lalu dan sudah cukup dekat bahkan terlalu dekat malah.

"Aku hanya menganggapnya seperti Sungjin, Wonnie." Jelas Sungmin. Siwon hanya diam.

"Sungguh, dia hanya kuanggap seperti dongsaengku Siwon-ah." Jelas Sungmin sekali lagi. Ia mendengus sebal melihat Siwon masih tetap diam.

"Baiklah, jika kau tak percaya denganku. Jangan harap-" ucapan Sungmin terputus ketika Siwon menyela perkataannya.

"Cium aku dulu, baru aku percaya padamu." Pinta Siwon dengan senyum jahil yang terpatri diwajahnya. Sungmin mendelik tak suka.

"Yah!"

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap miris pemandangan didepannya, sungguh mendenngar langsung penyataan dari namja manis itu walau tak diketahui orangnya, membuat Kyuhyun harus menekan dadanya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang melesak keluar.

'Seharusnya, aku tahu. Aku tak lebih dianggap dongsaeng olehnya.' Batin Kyuhyun.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar Cafetaria itu, meninggalkan du sejoli yang masih asyik dengan kegiatan mereka.

'Tapi aku tak akan menyerah. Kau harus menjadi milikku Sungmin-ah, bagaimanapun caranya.' Pikirnya. Ia memnyungginggan senyuman miserius ketika mengetahui caranya. Ia telah menyusun beberapa rencana agar Sungmin menjadi miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Tidak siwon ataupu namja lain.

'Selangkah lagi dan kau menjadi milikku hyung.'

.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu ketika mendengar bunyi bel yang menyapa indra pendengarannya. Ia membuka pintu besar bercat putih itu dengan pelan dan senyumman langsung terpatri diwajahnya ketika melihat siapa yang berkunjung kerumahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Hanya ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan hyung. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja, tunggu sebentar aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu." Ujar Sungmin dengan antusias dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menuju kamarnya sehingga tak menyadari seringai yang muncul di wajah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus pelan memainkan helaian rambut mereka. Sungmin tersenyum lembut melihat pemandangan didepannya. Pemandangan senja di Sungai Han memang menakjubkan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping-tempat Kyuhyun berada-.

"Hah." Sungmin mengehela napasnya pelan namun disadari oleh Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo hyung?" Tanyanya.

"Aku bosan. Tak adakah makanan atau minuman yang dapat kita makan dn minum di sekitar sini?" sungut Sungmin sembari mencebikkan bibirnya tak suka.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Kebetulan aku membawa coklat panas hyung. Mau mencobanya?" tawar Kyuhyun yang langsung di jawab denngan anggukan antusias dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan termos kecil dari tasnya dan membuka tutupnya yang berbentuk cangkir itu lalu menuang isi kedalam cangkir itu dan menawarkannya ke Sungmin.

"Minumlah hyung." Kyuhyun mengulurkan cangkir itu kearah Sungmin yang kemudian cangkir itu disambar oleh pemuda manis itu.

Sungmin menyesap coklat panasnya dengan nikmat. Ia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang masih memandangnya.

"Kau tak ingin minum?" Tanyanya. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku belum merasa haus dan kedinginan hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun

"Tapi, suhunya cukup dingin disini. Kau bisa kedinginan." Ujar Kyuhyun dan mencondongkan cangkir yang berisikan coklat panas itu ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Minumlah." Kyuhyun menyingkirkan Cangkir itu lembut.

"Tidak hyung, kau saja. Lagipula, aku masih ada pesediaan lagi. Jadi, kau habiskan saja." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah." Desah sungmin akhirnya. Ia meminum Coklat panas itu sampai habis. Ia meras tubuhnya hangat ketika selesai meminumnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Lumayan, tubuhku jaadi hangat kembali. Hehe." Jawab sungmin.

Hening kembali menyapa mereka. Sepertinya Sungmin tidak menyadari Kyuhyun yang sedang tetrsenyum penuh kemenangan disampingnya.

"Uhhh." Sungmin memegang kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat pusing sekarang.

"Hyung, gwechanayo?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir atau-puar-pura kahwatir. Tentu kalian tahu maksudku.

"Ne, gwencha-"Perkataan Sungmin terputus seiring tubuhnya yang terhuyung pingsan ke pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhun menyeringai puas melihat rencananya berhasil. Walaupun belum seluruhnya, setidaknya setelah ini langkahnya akan semakin mudah.

"Jaljayo hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun dan dengan lembut mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas.

.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

Cinta memang mengerikan bukan? Namun, cinta kan tampak indah jika kau mencintai seseorang dengan wajar bukan sebaliknya.

.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

TBC

Anyeong Chingudeul...

Mian, updatenya lama. Saya sibuk akhir-akhir ini dan mood saya sering berubah-ubah.

Ada yang menuggu lanjutannya kakh? Jika ada saya sangat bersyukur. ^^

Sebelumnya gamsahae atas respon positif yang Chingu berikan. Mian, belum bisa membalas review chingu semua. Ah, untuk yang memilikki akun silahkan cek PM masing-masing, saya ada membalasnya walaupun tidak semua. Dan mian, kalau banyak typo-nya. Maklum saya mengetiknya disaat kantuk mendera dan langsung publish ketika selesai.

Sekali lagi, Mianhae dan Gamsahae chingudeul. Jangan marahi saya, saya tahu, saya author yang paling lama update. Semoga lanjutannya tidak mengecewakan ya, Chingudeul.

Terakhir, Mind to review? ^^


	3. Chapter 2

~Summary~

Cinta memang dapat membutakan segalanya. Namun, alangkah baiknya kita membiarkan orang yang kita cintai bahagia bersama pilihannya. Tapi, apabila hati tak menginzinkan, akankah cinta itu berubah menjadi obsesi?

~Genre~

Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

~Rate~

T (Rate dapat berubah sesuai keinginan author ^^v)

~Warning~

Boys Love, Angst, Psychopath

.

.

Jika kau mampu menelaah lebih jauh apa arti cinta sesungguhnya. Kau tidak akan pernah menyalah artikan arti cinta. Namun, jika engkau terlanjur salah, mampukah engkau kembali?

.

.

You're Mine, Dear

~Chapter 2~

.

.

Siwon memperhatikan wajah Sungmin dengan seksama. Saat ini, ia dan Sungmin sedang berada di kamar Sungmin yang didominasi dengan warna pink yah walaupun ia telah mengatakan akan mengurangi pemakaian warna tersebut, toh ia tak pernah jauh-jauh dari warna itu.

Sungmin yang merasa dipandang intens oleh tunangannya hanya mengerjap bingung dengan kelakuan Siwon. Bukankah mereka telah bercanda tadi? Lalu kenapa ia malah bungkam? Sungmin melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Siwon, berharap Siwon sadar dari lamunannya.

"Wonnie.. gwenchana?" tanya Sungmin lembut.

"Eh?" Siwon mengerjap ia memandang Sungmin yang saat ini menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Aish, kau kenapa wonnie?"

"Eh? Aku? Aku tak apa-apa Min."

Sungmin memicingkan matanya curiga kearah siwon.

"Sungguh?" Siwon yang dipandangi seperti itu oleh Sungmin mendadak gugup.

"Err, yah. Sungguh."

"Huh, baiklah."

Hening. Baik Sungmin maupun Siwon sama-sama mengatupkan bibir mereka. Ini aneh bagi mereka berdua. Biasanya, baik Sungmin maupun Siwon mudah mendapatkan bahan pembicaraan untuk mengisi keheningan dan kebosanan mereka. Namun, kali ini sangat berbeda.

"Hyung.." panggil Siwon

"Hmm"

"Kau sungguh tak apa-apa?"

"Wae? Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Aniya, hanya saja aku tak percaya pada bocah setan itu." Jelas Siwon. Sungmin menghela napasnya pelan sedikit menutup matanya mencoba merilekskan dirinya.

Terkadang, Sungmin bingung dengan kelakuan Siwon. Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu mencurigai Kyuhyun dan selalu Kyuhyun, tidak ada yang lain.

"Ck, aku sungguh tak apa Wonnie. Justru kau harus percaya padanya, jangan curiga terus."

"Aku ingin. Tapi, melihat caranya menatapmu membuat aku berpikiran buruk Min."

"Hah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Min."

"Ya."

"Hati-hati." Ucap Siwon, sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah! Tak ada, hanya saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Baiklah" balas Sungmin. Siwon menatap Sungmin sekali lagi, sungguh entah kenapa ia selalu bepikiran buruk jika namjachingunya ini berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, ia telah merasakan hal negative jika Kyuhyun berada di sekitar Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah." Panggil Siwon.

"Hmm."

"Saranghae." Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya kearah Siwon dan tersenyum lembut ketika melihat wajah tampan itu.

"Nado sarannghae, Siwonie." Balas Sungmin. Entah siapa yang memulai, yang pasti saat ini kedua bibir itu telah bertaut dengan panasnya.

"Nggh..mmph" Erang Sungmin. Ia menepuk dada Siwon pertanda ia mulai kekurangan oksigen. Perlahan Siwon melepas ciumannya dan memandang lembut wajah yang ada dihadapannya.

Siwon mengusap pipi Sungmin lembut, perlahan mata foxy itu terbuka menampilkan iris coklat kehitaman yang berbinar membuat ia makin jatuh kedalamnya.

"Min." Bisik Siwon

"Hmm"

"Be Mine.." Bersamaan dengan itu, Sungmin rebah di ranjangnya dengan lembut bersamaan Siwon yang menindihnya tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan dengan pandangan terluka.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya cepat ketika melihat kejadian itu. Walaupun jarak yang ia lihat jauh, namun ia merasa ia mampu melihatnya dengan jelas. Padahal awalnya, ia hanya ingin melihat wajah manis Sungmin namun sepertinya kesialan menghampirinya sehingga ia melihat lelaki itu mencumbu Sungmin-nya.

"Kalau tahu begini jadinya, pagi itu aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Minnie." Desisnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat berusaha meredam gejolak amarah yang menghampirinya saat ini.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku Min. Hanya milikku, tidak Siwon ataupun yang lain." Ia menyunggingkan senyuman misteriusnya. Dan pastinya, untuk kali ini ia tidak akan melepaskan kelinci itu lagi. Yah, anggap saja itu sebagai salam perpisahan yang indah yang diberikannya untuk kelinci tersebut dengan tunanggannya.

"Dan jika waktunya tiba, kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku."

.

.

Flashback on

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin yang tak sadarkan diri ke apartemennya. Apartemen yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul ini membuat ia yakin, tak akan ada kerabat Sungmin yang mencarinya disini. Lagi pula, letak apartemen ini sedikit strategis, strategis dalam arti sedikit tersembunyi dan tentu saja, hal ini membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengembangkan senyuman kemenanggannya. Karena ia yakin, setelah ini tak akan ada lagi lalat-lalat pengganggu yang akan mengusik ketenangannya.

Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin di ranjangnya. Mengusap lembut surai hitam itu dan mencium kening itu dengan penuh cinta. Sungguh, ia sebenarnya tak ingin melakukan ini tapi dengan melihat kenyataan yang ada bahwa Sungmin-nya saat ini telah ada yang memiliki membuatnya geram dan ingin merampasnya dengan segera. Baik itu dengan perasaan sayang yang ditujukan untuk tunangannya-siwon- ataupun untuk dirinya, ia tidak peduli.

Ia memandang lembuut wajah damai yang ada di sampingnya, mulai menggerakkan jemarinya membelai wajah putih mulus itu, mengurutkannya dan berhenti dibelahan chery yang berada tepat di bawah hidung, mengusapnya lembut dan perlahan mulai merundukkan wajahnya menggapai belahan itu. Menautkannya dengan bibir tebalnya dan melumatnya lembut, dan setelah puas ia melepaskannya dengan perlahan mengusap saliva yang menyebar di belahan chery tersebut dan mengecupnya singkat.

Tangannya terulur menggapai lampu yang ada di meja nakas dan menghidupkannya setelah sebelumnya mematikan lampu utama yang ada di kamar tersebut. Dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping tersebut dan mulai menjelajahi alam mimpinya.

"Mianhae."

.

.

"Eungh.." Sungmin melenguh ketika kesadaran menghampirinnya. Sang Lunar telah digantikan dengan Sang Mentari yang dengan gagahnya menduduki lautan biru diangkasa tersebut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mengerutkan keningnya ketika merasa asing dengan suasana kamar yang saat ini ia tempati. Tangannya terulur mengusap belakang kepalanya ketika ia merasakan nyeri yang menjalan saat ia mencoba duduk.

"Hyung.." Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ketika sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengarnya.

"Kyu, kenapa?.."

"Kenapa kau ada disini, begitu?" Sela Kyuhyun. Ia memperhatikan Sungmin yang memandangnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Kau semalam pingsan." Kata Kyuhyun. Ia memberi jeda sedikit ketika melihat Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku panik saat itu, jadi yah tanpa pikir panjang aku membawa hyung ke apartemenku, tak apa kan?" jelas Kyuhyun dan setelahnya ia tersenyum ketika indra pendengarnya mendengar respon positif dari lawan bicaranya.

"Emm, tak apa. Hanya saja, aku sedikit bingung tadi."

"Oh, sebelumnya aku telah memanggil dokter. Ia bilang anemiamu kambuh." Dusta Kyuhyun. Tentu saja, mana mungkin ia memanggil dokter ke apartemennya kalau ia menginginkan rencananya berjalan lancar.

"Benarkah?"

"Emm" Kyuhyun hanya menggumam dan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Hyung, kalau kau mau aku telah menyiapkan makanan didapur."

"Kau...bisa memasak Kyu?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

"Ya! Jangan meremehkanku hyung."

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Tunggu aku sebentar ne." Pinta Sungmin. Ia memijakkan kakinya ke lantai dan sedikit mendesis ketika dinginnya lantai menyentuh kulit kakinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia langsung berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menauhi kamar tersebut.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Mashita, kukira kau tak bisa memasak kyu."

"Err, hyung." Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ya."

"Sebenarnya, bukan aku yang memasak. Aku membelinya tadi." Jelas Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit salah tingkah ketika Sungmin tertawa kecil dihadapannya.

"Gwaenchana, aku mengerti Kyunie."

"Ah,pukul berapa sekarang?" sambung Sungmin. Ia menyapu pandangannya mencari jam dinding yang mungkin terletak di ruang makan ini.

"Pukul 9 hyung, wae?"

"Aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Siwon nanti." Jelas Sungmin. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Tidak boleh." Desis Kyuhyun.

"Huh?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Kau..mengucapkan sesuatu Kyu?"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi hyung."

"Wae?"

"Aku membutuhkanmu hyung."

" Tapi,," Jawab Sungmin ragu. Ia mau saja meng-iyakan permintaan Kyuhyun tapi mengingat janjinya dengan Siwon terlebih ia tak membawa handpone-nya, ia jadi ragu.

'Bagaimanapun kau tak boleh pergi hyung.'

'Tapi melihat wajahnya aku tak tega. Bagaimapun juga, aku mencintainya.'

"Baiklah." Ujar Kyuhyun. Setelah ia berpikir mungkin ini yang terbaik untuknya.

"Kau mengatakan apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau boleh pergi hyung."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Setelah kupikir, aku tak terlalu membutuhkan bantuan darimu."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ne?"

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan. Hubungi aku jika sudah sampai dengan selamat hyung." Teriak Kyuhyun ketika punggung Sungmin mulai menjauh.

"Siap tuan." Balas Sungmin seraya mengangkat tangannya memberi tanda hormat. Kyuhyun terkekeh dibuatnya.

'Setidaknya, aku memberimu kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan pangeranmu itu hyung.'

Flashback Off

.

i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.

"Mau apa kau?" ketus Siwon ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan kelasnya. Ia benar-benar tak suka dengan anak itu.

"Kau bertanya padaku?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi manusia yang dengan seenaknya memblock jalan masuk ke kelas ini, huh?"

"Aku tak berniat untuk adu mulut denganmu pagi ini. Lagipula, aku hanya mencari Sungmin hyung." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin tak ada." Balas Siwon cepat. Ia tak mau Sungmin bertemu dengan manusia dihadapannya. Ia hanya tak ingin terjadi hal buruk dengan kekasihnya itu. Ya, meskipun firasatnya itu tak beralasan setidaknya ia akan mencegahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau bohong. Dimana Sungmin hyung? Ia pasti sudah datang." Balas Kyuhyun tak terima. Ia hanya ingin pagi harinya di awali dengan melihat wajah manis Sungmin. Emangnya salah?

"Untuk apa aku berbohong kepada kau. Tak ada untungnya denganku. Asal kau tahu saja."

"Tentu saja ada untungnya untukmu. Kau cemburu padaku kan?"

"Heh..?" Siwon menaikkan alisnya heran. Cemburu pada manusia dihadapannya? Kalaupun ia cemburu, ia tak mau mengakuinya. Terlebih ia tak mau melihat raut kemenangan di wajah bocah dihadapannya, dari pertama bertemu ia sudah tahu jika manusia dihadapannya ini menaruh hati pada kekasihnya.

"Kenapa diam?" Suara bass Kyuhyun menyapa indra pendengarnya membuat lamunannya buyar. Ia memfokuskan matanya melihat sosok dihadappnya.

"Aku cemburu padamu? Yang benar saja. Yang kutahu Sungmin cinta padaku dan kau.." ia menggantung ucapannya dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju manusia dihadapannya seraya menudingkan telunjuknya kearah manusia itu. "Tak bisa merebutnya dariku." Sambung Siwon.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya meremehkan dan sedetik kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali."

"Kau.."

"Siwon, Kyuhyun kenapa berdiri disitu? Kalian menghalangi jalan tahu." Baru saja Siwon mau membalas perkataan Kyuhyun sebuah suara menyela pembicaraan mereka. Kyuhyun dan Siwon menolehkan wajah mereka kesumber suara dan kemudian tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Hyung."/"Min."

"Haha, kalian aneh. Minggir, kalian menghalangi pintu masuk tahu." Respon Sungmin. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memsuki kelasnya setelah Siwon dan Kyuhyun menggeser posisi mereka dan menghampiri namja manis itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun memandangnya tak suka.

"Aku ada keperluan sedikit tadi. Jangan khawatirkan aku Wonnie." Balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya tak suka. Panggilan macam apa itu? 'Wonnie' mendengarnya saja Kyuhyun sudah merinding. Lebih bagus 'Kyunie' itu panggilan yang keren kan, pikir Kyuhyun. Ia menolehkan wajahnya memandang namja manis tersebut.

"Hyung, kenapa tak menelpon ku semalam?" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang bersuara dan Siwon tak memperdulikannya. Ia malah kembali ke mejanya daan entah melakukan apa disana. Ya, setidaknya dengan begitu Kyuhyun bebas mendekati Sungmin.

"Ah, hyung lupa. Mianhae kyu."

"Gwaenchana. Hyung, kau mau menemaniku ketaman nanti?" Ujar Kyuhyun, sebenarnya ia sedikit kecewa dengan respon Sungmin tadi tapi tak apalah toh nantinya Sungmin akan selalu berada disisinya dan tak akan pernah lepas lagi.

Diam-diam Siwon menguping pembicaraan mereka. Ia menghindar bukan berarti memberi kuasa kepada Kyuhyun atas Sungmin, ia hanya ingin mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh evil itu kepada kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu nanti."

"Jeongmal? Huaa, gomawoyo hyung-ie." Setelah itu ia memeluk Sungmin dan mengecup pipinya kilat yang dibalas pelototan Siwon dan raut terkejut Sungmin.

'Apa-apaan dia itu.' Pikir Siwon.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu hyung. Pay pay." Pamit Kyuhyun kemudia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauhi kelas tersebut. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman kemenangannya.

'Mungkin aku tidak menggunakan cara yang sama, tapi aku akan menggunakan cara lain untuk membawaku bersama ku.'

Kyuhyun tahu, Siwon mendengar ucapannya dan dari raut mukanya, ia tahu bahwa Siwon telah curiga padanya dari awal. Tatapan tak suka itu, kebenciannya itu, kepossesivan-nya terhadap Sungmin ketika ia berada di sekitar mereka dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak bisa ia jabarkan satu per satu.

Dan mengenai ajakannya terhadap Sungmin tadi, itu merupakan salah satu trick yang digunakannya untuk membawa Sungmin. Tidak tidak, ia tidak akan menggunakan cara yang sam kali ini. Ia tak mau Siwon mengetahui ia membawa Sungmin dan mengetahui kemana ia akan membawa Sungmin. Ia tentu tidak akan bertindak seceroboh itu. Ia tahu Siwon akan mengikuti mereka nanti lebih tepatnya mengikuti Sungmin-nya dan dalam waktu singkat ia telah menyusun rencana untuk mengecoh Siwon sekaligus membawa kekasih hatinya.

'Mungkin tindakan ini salah tetapi setidaknya kau berada disisiku selamanya.'

'Waktu yang kuberikan padamu telah habis Chagi-ya, dan sekarang waktunya kau disisiku selamanya.'

.

i.i.i.i.i.i.i.

Cinta itu buta bukan? Dan ia membenarkannya. Menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan cintanya dan menangkis semua resiko yang akan dihadapinya. Yang ada hanya satu, cinta ada disisinya atau tidak sama sekali.

.

.

To be Continued

.

Anyeong chingudeul. #lambai-lambai

Masih ingat saya dan FF jamuran ini?

Hah, setelah sekian lama hiatus tanpa pemberitahuan –v saya kembali membawa FF gaje ini. Ada yang menunggu kah? Tidak ada ya.#peluk Sungmin

Okok sekarang saatnya membalas review, yuk mari...

JOYeerr Elpeu : Mian, ga bisa bikin NC. Saya masih polos#plak. Nanti saya usahakan deh, ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka.^^

Liaa kyuminelf: hiks, kyu emang kasian yah, ia sudah merasa kalah sebelum bertanding. Ini sudah dilanjut chingu, semoga suka.^^

Kanaya : nado anyeong ^^. Gomawo sudah di koreksi, kali ini ada typo-nya kah?. Ini sudah dilanjut chingu, semoga suka.^^

Fariny : ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka ya.. ^^

WidiwMin : gomawoyo chingu. Ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka. ^^

KimShippo : Siwon tunangannya Min, chingu. Kyu masih berusaha mendapatkan Min. Ini sudah dilanjut.^^

ChwangMine95 : gomawoyo chingu ^^. Kyu-ppa emang udah lengket sama Ming-ppa. Ini sudah dilanjut chingu.^^

kyurin minnie : gomawoyo. Ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka ya. ^^

beibhy kyuminalways89 : setuju sama Chingu. Ini sudah dilanjut. ^^

ANAKNYADONGHAE : di Chap ini sudah di jawabkan. Ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawoyo.^^

MinnieGalz : Ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawoyo.^^

yukiLOVESUNGMIN : panggil saya Youngra saja chingu. Di chap ini sudah di jawab kan. Ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo.^^

Rima KyuMin Elf : ini sudah dilanjut chingu. Gomawo atas review-nya.^^

.

Gomawoyo kepada readerdul yang telah membaca dan menyumbangkan reviewnya. Yang minta Simin moment dibanyakin udah saya banyakin nih ^^. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

At last, Mind to Review?^^


	4. Chapter 3

~Summary~

Cinta memang dapat membutakan segalanya. Namun, alangkah baiknya kita membiarkan orang yang kita cintai bahagia bersama pilihannya. Tapi, apabila hati tak menginzinkan, akankah cinta itu berubah menjadi obsesi?

~Genre~

Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

~Rate~

T (Rate dapat berubah sesuai keinginan author ^^v)

~Warning~

Boys Love, Angst, Psychopath

.

.

Cinta tidak pernah salah maka dari itu jangan pernah menyalahkan cinta atas apa yang terjadi padamu ketika kau merasa sakit akibat cinta itu. Ingat, cinta tidak hanya manis namun dapat juga membunuhmu dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

.

.

You're Mine, Dear

~Chapter 3~

.

.

Kyuhyun terburu-buru memasukkan perlengkapannya ke dalam tas hitam miliknya. Jam terakhir telah berdentang beberapa menit yang lalu dan ia tak mau kehilangan waktu sedikitpun untuk bertemu sang pujaan hati-Sungmin-. Tentu saja karena janji yang ia buat pagi tadi dengan namja manis itu mengabaikan tatatapan tajam tunangan sang namja manis-Siwon-.

Setelah selesai dan menyapa sebagian teman-temannya ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya melewati koridor kampus yang entah mengapa sangat panjang menurutnya, tentu saja karena kawasan kampusnya ini yang sangat luas dan tentu saja sangat nyaman. Ia menyapu pandangannya ke taman yang kebetulan saat ini ia lewati, lensanya menangkap seorang namja dan juga yeoja yang sedang memadu kasih, ia miris melihatnya. Sungguh, terkadang ia berpikir sangat indahnya dunia jika dapat memiliki orang tersayang tanpa takut kehilangan. Tapi, jika dipikir lagi, orang yang ia kasihi saja telalh bertunangan dan ia kalah sebelum bertindak, hah sungguh miris bukan. Tapi, pemikiran itu cepat-cepat ditepis olehnya karena ia yakin sedikit lagi ia dapat memiliki oarang itu secepatnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai ketempat yang ia tuju, sedikit mengintip keadaan kelas dan langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ketika menemukan orang yang ia cari tanpa memperdulikan seseoarng tersebut bersama tunangannya.

"Hyung." Panggil Kyuhyun ketika ia berhadapan dengan orang tersebut-Sungmin-. Sungmin menolehkakn kepalanya ketika suara Kyuhyun menyapa indara pendengarannya.

"Waeyo Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata bulatnya.

" Kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu tadi kan hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun. Ia menatap tak suka pada tangan Siwon yang menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, kedua alisnya bertemu dan tampangnya sungguh imut dengan kekgiatannya ini.

"Eoh, ketaman? Tentu saja aku tak lupa Kyunie~" Respon Sungmin, ia sedikit mengulas senyum dan berbisik ke Siwon untuk meminta ijin.

"Kajja." Ajaknya. "Dah~ Siwonnie." Sungmin melambaikan tangannya kearah Siwon yang memasang senyum kearahnya bahkan saat ini ia tak sadar bahwa sebelah tangannya sedang digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun.

i.i.i.i.i.i.i

Siwon langsung merubah mimiknya kektika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia merapikan barangnya, dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelasnya yang saat ini telah kosong.

"Mencari kesempatan, eoh." Gumam Siwon. Ia mmerogoh saku celananya dann menarik handphone-nya keluar.

"Sekarang mari kita lihat, ketaman mana kau akan membawa Sungminku." Jarinya teruluur menekan aplikasi GPS melacak keberadaan sang tunangan. Jangan tanyakan kenapa ia melakukan ini, tentu saja ia ingin melindungi sang tunangan. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun bukan orang yang cukup baik jika berada disekitar sang terkasih. Dan ia, tak ingin lengah sedkitpun.

Siwon mempercepat langkahnya ketika ia sudah menemukannya. Membuka pintu kemudi dan segera mobil bermerek Hyundai itu meninggalkan area kampus.

"Aku akan memastikan kau tak membawa Sungmin kali ini." Desis Siwon dan ia mengemudikan mobilnya membelah jalanan Seoul.

i.i.i.i.i.i.i

"Mengikuti, eoh." Gumam Kyuhyun. Ia memperhatikan layar handphonenya dengan seksama. Disana, terlihat jelas, bahwa Siwon mengikutinya. Curiga, eoh? Tentu saja, jangan hilangkan predikakt jenius yang disandangnya, ia tentu sudah memperkirakan namja itu-Siwon- akan curiga padanya dan akan mengikutinya saat ini.

'Tenang saja Siwon, aku tak akan membawa Sungmin-ku kali ini.'

"Kyu?" panggil Sungmin, ia mengernyit hehran ketika mendapati Kyuhyun fokus dengan gadgetnya tetapi dengan mata yang menerawang, ia sedikit menggoyangkan bahu Kyuhyun dan sepertinya hal itu berhasil mengembalikan kesdarannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin. Ia sedikit cemas dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana hyung. Apa yang kau bawa?" jawab dan tanya Kyuhyun ketika retinanya menangkap bungkusan plastik ditangan sang hyung.

"Oh, ini sedikit snack dan ice cream, hehe."

"Kapan kau membelinya?"

"Tadi, saat kau melamun dengan bodohnya." Jelas Sungmin. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun dan memandang kedepan. Tangan kanannya saat ini memegang ice cream dan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk membuka bungkusnya.

"Kau tak berbagi denganku hyung?" Celetuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dan menoleh kembali kedepan.

"Jika kaku mau, ambil saja sendiri."

"Ish, tak perhatian sekali." Cibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menatap kedepan sambil menjilat ice creamnya bahkan terkadang bibirnya ikut mencibir Kyuhyun tanpa suara.

"Hyung."

"Hmm"

"Menurutmu bagimana jika kita mencintai seseorang yang telah bertunangan?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia memandang Sungmin harap-harap cemas. Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun disampingnya, tangannya yang bebas menyentuh kening Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak menerima perlakuan itu.

"Kau, tak apa?"

"Aish, bukankakh aku sudah bilang aku tak apa."

"Tapi, pertanyaanmu aneh :P" Jawab Sungmin. Ia memeletkan lidahnya sedikit bermaksud mengejek Kyuhyun dan terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresinya.

"Kau tahu, kau a.." Ucapannya terhenti ketika indra peraba di sust bibirnya merasakan sentuhan. Ia dapat melihat jemari Kyuhyun menyapu noda ice cream yang tertinggal disana. Ia mengerjapkan matany tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dan rasakan saat ini.

"Makanmu seperti anak kecil saja." Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil.

"..."

"Aku serius dengan pertanyaan-ku tadi hyung." Sambung Kyuhyun ketika tak mendapat respon dari Sungmin. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya melihat Kyuhyun. Ia memperbaiki duduknya dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya-menjilat ice cream-.

"Jika kau bertanya pendapatku. Aku tak yakin kau akan puas dengan jawaban itu nantinya." Jelas Sungmin. Ia berhenti sebentar menanti respon lawan bicaranya.

"Apapun pendapatmu nantinya aku puas hyung. Bukankah, aku hanya meminta pendapat bukan jawaban atas pertanyaann."

"Menurutku sebaiknya kau hentikan saja perasaan itu."

"Huh, kau mengatakan apa?"

"Aku bilang, sebaiknya kau hentikan saja perasaanmu itu." Jawab Sungmin ia mengelap bibirnya dengan tisyu yang dibawanya dan menyimpannya ketika tak melihat tong sampah disekitarnya.

"Apakah aku ada mengatakan bahwa itu aku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya dan menghela napas pelan.

"Tapi kau menanyakannya seolah itu dirimu." Balas Sungmin. Ia melemparkan tatapan tajamnya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak."

"Ish, menyebalkan." Sungmin mencebikkan bibirnya tak suka tak menyadari seseorang disampingnya memandangnya intens.

"Jadi, hanya itu pendapatmu hyung?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Ia menghela napasnya pelan, entah kenapa ia merasakan sesak didadanya. Bukankah pendapat Sungmin tadi secara tak langsung menolak perasaannya. Melupakan? Yang benar saja. Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya mencegah air asin itu jatuh dari matanya. Hah, bukan maksudnya untuk menjadi melankolis seperti ini, salahkan saja perasaannya yang sangat rapuh itu.

"Mungkin." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya cepat.

"Mungkin?" Ulang Kyuhyun, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Saat ini, itu saja yang ada dipikiranku. Me-"

"Pikiranmu payah." Potong Kyuhyun. Ia menyunggingkan senyuma mengejeknya kepada Sungmin.

"Yah! Evil." Teriak Sungmin. Ia melayangkan tinjuannya kebahu Kyuhyun sampai ia melihat sang korban meringis dibuatnya.

"Kau anarkis sekali hyung." Kata Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit mengurut tempat pemukulan Sungmin tadi. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya tak peduli.

"Menurutku orang itu, kau memanggilnya orang itu karena kau bilang bukan kau yang merasakannya harus menghilangkan perasaannya. Bukankah, cinta tak harus memiliki?"

"Benarkah?" Yang benar saja. Cinta tak harus memiliki? Konyol sekali.

i.i.i.i.i.i.i

Siwon melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, napasnya sedikit memburu ketika melihat adegan tadi. Adegan dimana Kyuhyun menyapukan jemarinya kesudut bibir Sungmin. Niatnya, ia mau mengintai mereka sampai akhir tapi ketika melihat adegan tadi ia jadi tak yakin ingin melanjutkannya.

"Brengsek." Teriak Siwon. Ia memukul kemudinya keras, tak memperdulikan karena perbuatannya laju mobilnya sedikit oleng.

"Jadi benar, kau memang mencintainya? Yang benar saja." Ujar Siwon. Ia semakin melambatkan laju mobilnya ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Sungmin? Yah, kenapa aku malah meninggalkannya bersama bocah itu. Aish, Pabo." Gerutunya. Ia memutar arah dan menuju tempat semula.

Siwon menghela napas lega ketika lensanya mendapati Sungmin dan Kyuhyun keluar dari area taman dan langsung melaju menuju rumah Sungmin. Ia langsung bergegas kembali mengikuti mereka.

i.i.i.i.i.i

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Kyu." Ucap Sungmin ketika sampai di rumahnya. Ia sedikit berbasa-basi dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih hyung, terima kasih telah menemaniku hari ini."

"Tidak masalah, aku masuk dulu ne." Respon Sungmin. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya setelah melihat gesture yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun.

i.i.i.i.i

"Hah," Entah keberapa kalinya ia menghela napas. Menginggagt ppendapat Sungmin tentang pertanyaannya tadi, membuat ia patah hati. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kemudi mobil membiarkan sesak yang ditahannya sedari tadi keluar begitu saja. Setidaknya, disini tak ada yang melihat kan.

"Melupakan katamu?" Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa melupakkanmu hyung?"

"Dan bagaimana jika kau tak berniat melakukan itu?" Lirih Kyuhyun. Ia semakin memejamkan matanya dan memukul kemudi itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Aku tak bisa hyung, dan tak akan pernah." Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menoleh kembali kerumah itu, onix-nya tertuju pada kamar Sungmin yang tampak sepi.

"Aku tidak dan tidak akan pernah melakukan apa yang kau ucapkan hyung." Gumam Kyuhyun. Ia membiarkan air matanya kering disapu udara disekitarnya.

"Dan untuk malam ini, kau akan membawamu hyung. Membawamu untuk menjadi milikku." Bersamaan dengan itu, ia melajukan kendaraannya, bibirnya sedikit terangkat ketika melihat mobil yang familiar melintas dihadapannya.

"Benar-benar mengikuti, eoh?"

i.i.i.i.i

Malam telah menghampiri bumi. Sang Lunar kini menggantikan tugas sang mentari, berbekal cahaya yang ia terima, ia siap menyinari bumi dengan sinarnya.

Malam ini, Siwon datang berkunjung kerumah kekasihnya sedikit bercengkrama menggantikan kesal sore tadi sepertinya cukup untuknya. Ia memandangi Sungmin yang kini tengah tertawa karena tingkahnya. Mimiknya itu, sangat imut tanpa sadar tangannya terulur mengelus pipi gembul itu.

"Neomu yeoppo." Gumamnya, namun terdengar jelas ditelinga Sungmin.

Blush

Berhasil. Siwon berhasil menciptakan rona kemerahan dipipi itu.

"Aish, Wonnie." Tangan itu terulur mencubit pinggang namja dihadapannya.

"Auu, appo Ming."

"Rasakan." Siwon hanya mendengus kesal mendappat perlakuan itu. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya membelakangi Sungmin. Membuat namja manis itu mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Sungmin. Ia masih bergeming ditempatnya.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Siwon membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ish, Wonnie~" Sekarang Sungmin menggunakan tangannya menarik ujung baju Siwon tapi tetap saja Siwon tak bergerak. Di belakang Sungmin, Siwon tengah menahan tawanya membayangkan tingkkah menggemaskan Sungmin saat ini. Mengerjai, eoh?"

"Mianhae ne? Habis Wonnie tadi menyebalkan."

"..."

"Ish, arraseo. Sekarang katakan apa yang ingin Wonnie inginkan akan aku penuhi deh." Pasrah sungmin. Well, itu ultimatum terakhirnya mengingat Siwon tak mau beranjak sedikit pun dari posisinya. Dan sepertinya ini berhasil.

"Benar itu Ming?" tanya Siwon. Lah, kenapa ia malah jahil begini? Sungmin menguk salivanya berat dan mengannguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu, cium aku." Pinta Siwon.

"Yah, mesum."

i.i.i.i.i.i

Malam semakin larut, Siwon bahkan telah kembali kerumahnya tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun, ia tetap berada di radius 2 meter dari tempat tinggal Sungmin. Setelah memastikan Siwon telah kembali, ia berjalan kerumah itu, melompati pagarnya dan berhenti tepat dibawah kamar itu. Matanya menyapu sekitar, mencoba mencari batu kecil untuk membangunkan sang pemilik kamar.

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Sungmin sedikit menggeliat dari tidurnya, ketika ia merasa mendengar sesuatu. Ia menautkan alisnya, tangannya terangkat menggaruk lembut kelopak matanya dan melihat kesekitar kamarnya.

Tuk

Suara itu lagi, ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju jendela kamar. Dan ketika melihat kebawah ia terkejut melihatnya.

"Kyu, untuk apa kemari?" tanyanya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu hyung, aku kedinginan disini. Cepat beritahu aku dimana tangganya."

"Dipohon itu." Jaawab Sungmin. Tangannya mengarah pada pohin yang terletak tak jauh dari kamarnya.

.

.

"Hah, akhirnya." Desah Kyuhyun ketika berhasil mencapai kamar tersebut. Ia menoleh kepemilik kamar yang menatapnya heran.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Sungmin sambil berkacak pinggang. Foxy-nya menatap Kyuhyun mengancam.

"Hyung, aku kedinginan. Kau tak kasihan padaku?" tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Sungmin Kyuhyun malah merengek hal lain. Sungmin menghela napas pelan.

"Arrasoe, aku akan membuatkanmu coklat panas dulu." Jawabnya. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu bercat merah muda dan meninggalkakn Kyuhyun dikamarnya menuju dapur.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan seringainya ketika Sungmin menghilang di balik pintu. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan disakunya beserta cairan kloroform. Sedikit memneteskan cairan tersebut dan kemudian beranjak masuk ke kammar mandi.

Ceklek

Suara pintu terbuka menandakan sang pemilik kamar kembali keruangannya. Ia mendengus ketika tak melihat Kyuhyun dipandangannya.

"Ck, kemana bocah itu?" Gumamnya. Ia menyungginggkan senyumnya ketika mendengar gemericik air dari arah kamar mandi, mengetuk pintunya pelan seolah memastikan .

"Kyu, kau didalam?" tanya Sungmin. Ia menaruh coklat panas buatannya di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

"Iya hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya memaklumi tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Katanya kedinginan, malah masuk kamar mandi." Gumam Sungmin.

"Jika kau mau, coklatnya ada dimeja nakas. Seru Sungmin ia beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya yang nyaman hendak melanjutkan mimpi indahnya.

.

Kyuhyun merapikan pakaiannya setelah mendengar suara Sungmin terakhir, sebenarnya ia tidak melakukan apapun didalam sana, ia hanya menghidupkan Shower tanpa melakukan apapun. Tujuannya? Tentu saja agar Sungmin tak curiga.

Kyuhyun membuka kenop pintu dengan pelan bahkan Sungmin tak menyadari bahwa Kyuhun telah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan itu, posisi yang pas melihat Sungmin berdiri membelakanginya. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya, dan tepat ketika Sungmin hendak meraih selimutnya, Kyuhyun membekap mulut beserta hidungnya dengan sapu tangan tersebut. Sungmin meronta namun semakin lama gerakannya semakin melemah dan berakhir tak sadarkan diri.

"Gotcha."

Kyuhyun menarik koper berwarna merah muda itu, membukanya dan mulai memasukkan satu persatu baju Sungmin sampai habis tak besisa di lemari pakaiannya. Dan setelah semuanya selesai, ia menaruh selembar kertas di meja nakas Sungmin tak lupa sebelumnya ia menghabiskan coklat panas tersebut. Menutup jendelanya dengan hati-hati dan membawa Sungmin pergi dari rumah itu.

Kyuhyun meletakkan Sungmin di samping kemudi, setelah itu ia memutar tubuhnya menaruh koper yang ia bawa kebagasi dan kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di jok kemudi. Mengeluarkan tambang panjang dan mulai mengikat tangan dibelakang tubuhnya beserta kaki Sungmin. ia melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan, tentu saja untuk menghindari hal buruk. Ia akan membawa Sungmin jauh dari tempat tinggalnya kini menuju tempat tinggal yang telah lama ia siapkan.

"Permainan dimulai Sungmin-ah. Saat ini kau milikku dan kau tak bisa menolaknya."

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

Okok jangan lempari author. Saya tahu saya lama update. Mian, untuk yang minta update kilat author belum bisa mewujudkannya. Sempat terharu loh, dengan review dari Chingudeul. Tapi, karen jadwal saya sebagai siswi kelas 12 mengharuskan saya mengabaikan FF ini. Ini saya publish, no edit ya. Saya ga sempat ngeditnya. Kemungkinan, setelah FF ini publish, saya akan hiatus kembali dalam jangka waktu yang tak bisa d tentukan.

.

~Big thanks to:~

, kyurin minnie, dhia bintang, Cho haa nii, cholee kyumin, Guest, revaelf, kang ji rim, dian minimin, WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah, Han Eunkyo, trililililil, minnieGalz, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, ammyikmubmik, HeeYeon, Sunghyunnie, I was a Dreamer, Princess Pumkins ELF, BoPeepBoPeep137, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, nikyunmin, KyuPuyuh137, hyuknie, leefairy, Qhia503, Rima KyuMin Elf

.

Mind to review?^^


	5. Chapter 4

You're Mine, Dear

Last chapter:

Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya, dan tepat ketika Sungmin hendak meraih selimutnya, Kyuhyun membekap mulut beserta hidungnya dengan sapu tangan tersebut. Sungmin meronta namun semakin lama gerakannya semakin melemah dan berakhir tak sadarkan diri.

"Gotcha."

Kyuhyun menarik koper berwarna merah muda itu, membukanya dan mulai memasukkan satu persatu baju Sungmin sampai habis tak besisa di lemari pakaiannya. Dan setelah semuanya selesai, ia menaruh selembar kertas di meja nakas Sungmin tak lupa sebelumnya ia menghabiskan coklat panas tersebut. Menutup jendelanya dengan hati-hati dan membawa Sungmin pergi dari rumah itu.

Kyuhyun meletakkan Sungmin di samping kemudi, setelah itu ia memutar tubuhnya menaruh koper yang ia bawa kebagasi dan kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di jok kemudi. Mengeluarkan tambang panjang dan mulai mengikat tangan dibelakang tubuhnya beserta kaki Sungmin. ia melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan, tentu saja untuk menghindari hal buruk. Ia akan membawa Sungmin jauh dari tempat tinggalnya kini menuju tempat tinggal yang telah lama ia siapkan.

"Permainan dimulai Sungmin-ah. Saat ini kau milikku dan kau tak bisa menolaknya."

.

.

~Summary~

Cinta memang dapat membutakan segalanya. Namun, alangkah baiknya kita membiarkan orang yang kita cintai bahagia bersama pilihannya. Tapi, apabila hati tak menginzinkan, akankah cinta itu berubah menjadi obsesi?

~Genre~

Drama, Hurt/Comfort

~Rate~

T (Rate dapat berubah sesuai keinginan author ^^v)

~Warning~

Boys Love, Angst, Psychopath

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Ketika cinta ada ditanganmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menjaganya sebaik mungkin atau malah sebaliknya. Namun, jika orang yang kaku cintai tak pernah mau menganggapmu, bagaimana kau akan bertindak.

.

.

You're Mine, Dear

~Chapter 4~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Siwon langsung berlari dari mobilnya ketika ia mendengar kabar buruk itu. Awalnya ia berpikir mungkin calon mertuanya hanya sekedar menyapa ketika mereka menelponnya. Tapi, ketika mendengar isak tangis dari salah satu calon mertuanya, ia tidak dapat berdiam diri. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar berita itu, ia langsung bangkit membersihkan dirinya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat dibilang normal.

"Eomma, apa yang terjadi?" Serobot Siwon. Pikirannya langsung mengarah ke hal negatif ketika melihat sang calon mertua hanya menangis tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tangannya malah terulur memberikan sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi. "Apa ini?"

"Bacalah."

Perlahan Siwon membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Matanya membulat ketika ia selesai membaca isi dari surat tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin. Ia sendiri yang mengatakan kalau ia mencintaiku." Bantah Siwon. Ia menatap calon mertuanya yang mmenatapnya sendu. "Ini hanya permainan kan eomma." Sambungnya.

"Sayangnya hal ini bukan permainan Siwon-ah." Sahut suara lain. Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk di sofa. Gurat lelah tampak pada wajahnya yang menua.

"Tapi.." Siwon mencoba membantah. Padahal, malam itu ia dan Sungmin tampak mesra tanpa ada masalah yang memlingkupi mereka.

"Dalam surat itu tertulis, ia tidak mencintaimu dan tak pernah menyetujui perjodohan yang kami dan orang tuamu lakukan. Itulah alasan mengapa ia kabur." Jelas pria paruh baya tersebut-ayah Sungmin-. Tangannya terulur memijat dahinya yang berkerut. "Awalnya kupikir hanya lelucon mengingat sikap Sungmin terhadapmu yang seakan tak ada masalah dengan hal ini. Bahkan aku lihat ia tampak senang dengan pertunangan kalian."

"Ia membawa semua pakaiannya. Yang tersisa hanya handphone-nya." Sambung ibu Sungmin. ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa ketika ia merasakan pusing menderanya.

Siwon hanya diam, ia tampak mencerna semua perkataan calon mertuanya. Kalaupun Sungmin tidak mencintainya kenpa ia tak menolak ketika dirinya menciumnya dan bahkan mereka sempat melakukan lebih beberapa waktu lalu.

"Apa perlu kami melapor pada polosi untuk mencari Sungmin, Siwon-ah." Ujar ibu Sungmin. ia tampak sedih melihat raut calon menantunya itu.

"Tidak perlu eomma, kau akan mencrinya sendiri nanti. Lagipula, kau tak yakin ia meninggalkanku dengan alasan tersebut." Sahutnya. "Appa, boleh aku minta suratnya?" pinta Siwon. Tangannya terulur mengambil surat yang sebelumnya telah diletakkan pada meja kecil dihadapannya.

"Akku permisi." Pamitnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari rumah tersebut dan langsung menempatkan dirinya pada jok kemudi. Ia membuka kembali lipatan kertas tersebut dan melihatnya.

"Aku yaki bukan Sungmin yang menulis surat ini." Ujarnya. Ia diam sejenak mencoba berpikir lebih rasional. "Pasti bocah itu tahu jawabannya." Sambungnya. Ia menyalakan mobilnya dan bergerak meninggalkan rumah besar keluarga Lee.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kicauan burung menyapa pendengarannya. Ia melenguh mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan penglihatannya pada cahaya remang yang ada diruangannya berada. Ini aneh, bukankah ia mendengar suara kicauan burung dengan jelas tadi? Bahkan ia dapat melihat cahaya matahari yang masuk melaui celah-celah ventilasi.

"Sudah bangun hyung?" Suara bass seseorang menyapa indra pendengarannya. Ia menoleh dan memicingkan matanya ketika ia hanya melihat siluet orang tersebut. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya namun tak bisa. Tangan dan kakinya kini diikat kuat, ia hanya meringis ketika tali tersebut menggesek permukaan kulitnya.

"Sung-Min." Sosok tersebut semakin mendekat. Kali ini Sungmin dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Ia mengenal baik orang itu. Pria yang saat ini sedang berdiri disisi ranjangnya dengan seringaian khas yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Kau. Apa yang kau lakukan. Lepaskan aku." Serunya. Pria tersebut tak memperdulikannya. Ia malah semakin mendekat. Mendekati sosok itu yang saat ini tengah terikat diranjang Queen size yang telah ia siapkan jauh-jauh hari lengkap dengan suasana kamar yang tampak ceria.

"Kenapa harus dilepaskan? Aku sudah menunggu lama saat ini Sungmin hyung." Pria itu berujar lagi. Tangannya terulur mengelus pipi chubby tersebut. Sednagkan sang empunya hanya menatapnya ngeri.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini terhadapku, Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanyanya. Sosok itu-Kyuhyun- hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut.

"Mudah saja. Aku mencintaimu hyung." Jawabnya. Tangannya masih betah mengelus pipi chubby tersebut dan perlahan mengarah pada bibir plump milik Sungmin. "Sudah lama aku menginginkan ini." Sambungnya. Jemarinya mengelus lembut bibir tersebut. Sungmin mentapnya tak mengerti.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, kau tak melakukan ini padaku." Serunya. Ia mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya menghindari sentuhan tersebut namun tak bisa. Kepalanya dicengkram kuat oleh salah satu lengan Kyuhyun.

"Huh, alasan klasik. Aku tak menerima adanya teori itu hyung." Sahutnya. Jemarinya masih asyik bermain dibibir plump Sungmin.

"Kau tahu aku sudah bertunangan dan sebentar lagi akku akan menikah dengan Siwon. Jika kau mencintaiku kau akan membiarkanku bahagia dengan pilhanku." Teriak Sungmin, ia tidak memperdulikan raut Kyuhyun yang perlahan mengeras bahkan ia dapat merasakan jemari yang ada dibibirnya menegang meskipun perlahan rileks kembali.

"Pilihan orang tuamu, maksudmu hem?" Tantang Kyuhyun. Jarinya kembali bermain pada bibir itu. "Kau juga tahu kan bahwa aku tak menerima teori klasik seperti itu." Jelasnya. Ia melepaskan tangan dan jemarinya pada wajah Sungmin. Sungmin memandangnya bingung ketika meliaht Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku akan mengurus kuliahku dahulu." Pamitnya sebelum menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Sungmin membulatkan matanya penuh. Ia bilang ia akan mengurus kuliahnya dahulu kan. Kalau begitu mereka masih berada di Seoul kan. Hah, berarti kesempatan untuk kabur dari tempat ini semakin besar. Ia harus keluar dari sini bagaimanapun caranya. Matanya berbinar ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang menyilaukan tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Ia menghembuskan napasnya gusar, entah kenapa ia merasakan kalau koridor yang dilewatinya saat ini semakin lama semakin panjang.

BUGH

Kyuhyun berjengit ketika ada sebuah lengan yang mendorongnya ketembok dengan kuat. Ia memejamkan matanya menetralisir rasa sakit tersebut dan kemudia ia mendongakkan wajahnya melihat sang pelaku yang berani-beraninya berbuat kurang ajar kepadanya.

"Hhh, kau lagi. Apa maumu?" tanyanya. Ia menatap sengit lawan bicaranya yang saat ini menatapnya tajam.

"Dimana sungmin?"

"Huh?" Respon Kyuhyun. Ia bukannya tak tahu maksud dari pertanyaan namja yang saat ini tengah mengintrogasinya namun hanya malas menanggapinya.

"Aku bilang dimana Sungmin? Dimana kau sembunyikan Sungmin-ku hah?" Ulang pemuda itu-Siwon-. Ia cukup emosi melihat respon namja dihadapnnya saat ini.

"Sungmin-mu kau bilang. Heh, mana aku tahu. Bukan urusanku." Jaawab Kyuhyun santai. Tangannya mmendorong kuat tubuh Siwon dan langsung melepaskan diri dari kungkungan namja tersebut. Namun terhenti ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Siwon.

"Ini." Ujar Siwon. Ia menunjukkan surat yang ia dapat pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memandangnya pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Untuk apa kau tunjukkan surat itu heh? Kau ingin bilang Sungmin kabur darimu begitu? Baguslah." Sahut Kyuhyun. Ia menghentakkan tangan Siwon kasar dan berlalu setelahnya.

"Aku tahu, kau tahu tentang hal ini." Teriak Siwon. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun berlalu di hadapannya. Menatap ubin dibawahnya dengan pandangan sendu Siwon menengadahkan wajahnya memnghalau butiran air itu keluar dari matanya. "Aku tahu, kau menyembunyikan Sungmin-ku Kyuhyun-ah." Gumamnya.

.

.

"Tsk, menyebalkan." Cibirnya. Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berada dalam perjalanan menuju tempat rahasianya dengan sang terkasih. Ia sedikit tertawa melihat ekspresi Siwon tadi. Meskipun ia berlalu tak peduli, ia sempat menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalnya kebelakang untuk melihat raut wajah saingannya itu. "Menyedihkan." Imbuhnya. Urusannya dengan kuliah telah selesai, sekarang saatnya urusannya dengan sang terkasih.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Aku pulang." Teriaknya. Meskipun tak ada yang menjawabnya, ia cukup puas dengan hal itu. Kaki jenjangnya melewati tangga menuju kamar dilantai atas. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil kunci kamar tersebut ketika pintu terbuka ia membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Ya! Sungmin-ah."

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya panik. Setelah ia berhasil melepaskan dirinya dengan bantuan silet yang ia dapat. Ia langsung berlari kearah pintu namun ia mendapati pintu tersebut terkunci. Ketika ia mencoba memecahkan jendela seketika ia mengurungkan niatnya melihat dimana ia berada saat ini. ia membuka laci dengan tergesa, mengacak lacinya untuk mendapatkan jepit rambut atau benda lain yang sekiranya dapat membuka pintu kamarnya. Bahkan saking berkosentrasinya, ia tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia tersentak ketika sebuah suran memenuhi indra pendengarannya.

.

"Hiks" Sungmin terisak lirih. Ketika ia terpergok Kyuhyun telah bebas, Kyuhyun langsung menariknya kasar dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada ranjangnya. Ia bahkan tak sempat untuk bangkit karena setelahnya ia mendapati Kyuhyun menindihnya dan menciumnya kasar. Ia mencoba berontak namun tak bisa. Hanya isak tangis yang mampu ia keluarkan ketika ketakutan menggerogotinya.

Berulang kali ia mengukuhkan dalam hatinya bahwa ini bukan Kyuhyun-nya. Kyuhyun yang ia kenal, Kyuhyun yang ia anggap dongsaeng-nya. Kyuhyun yang ia kenal tidak seperti ini. Kkyuhyun yang ia kenal tidak pernah kasar terhadapnya. Kyuhyun yang ia kenal selalu tersenyum dihadapannya. Kyuhyun yang ia kenal selau ceria dihadapannya. Dan Kyuhyun yang ia kenal selalu usil disaat yang tepat.

Sungmin mendongak menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah terpejam menciumnya. Wajah itu tampak damai tappi tidak setelah ia membuka mata. Sungmin memukulpelan dada Kyuhyun pertanda ia membutuhkan oksigen disekitarnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan itu. Ia mentap mata Sungmin yang saat ini berkaca-kaca karena ulahnya sendiri. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun iba. Hati kecilnya menolak melakukan ini, tapi jika mengingat bahwa orang yang ada dibawahnya saat ini akan menikah dengan orang lain hatinya memberontak. Hatinya menginginkan orang itu tetap ada disisinya bagaimanapun caranya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun bangkit dari tubuh Sungmin. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju pojok ruangan dan mengambil sesuatu disana. Sungmin mengambil kesempatan itu mendudukkan dirinya, ia menarik kedua lututnya merapat pada dadanya. Dan menenggelamkan wahnya diantaranya. Ia menangis lirih. Kenapa kisah cintanya serumit ini? Ia mencintai orang lain yang saat ini berstatus sebagai tunangannya, tapi mengapa ia menjadi sandra oleh namja yang dikenalnya baik akhir-akhir ini padanya. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya. Ia tahu itu Kyuhyun namun ia memilih mengabaikannya. Ia masih terisak dengan pilunya bahkan namja yang saat ini tepat disampingnya hanya diam menatap tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Minnie." Panggilnya. Tak ada jawaban. Ia mencoba memanggilnya sekali lagi dan tangannya terulur mendongakkan wajah tersebut. Ia tersenyum miris melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis karena ulahnya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh kalah dengan air mata itu, ia telah melangkah sejauh ini dan tak akan berhenti,

"Diamlah Sungmin-ah."Desis Kyuhyun. Ia menempelkan benda tajam yang tadi diambilnya tepat pada wajah Sungmin. Berhasil. Sungmin berhasil ia buat diam, meskipun terkadang isak tangis keluar dari bibir pouty-nya namun ia memilih menghiraukannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu hyung." Ujarnya ketika ia melihat Sungmin yang menatap takut padanya. "Kau membuatku tampak benar-benar jahat, kau tahu."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sudah seminggu lamanya Sungmin terkurung diruangan ini. Ia frustasi, sungguh. Ia benar-benar tak dapat melihat dunia luar. Semua akses ditutup oleh kyuhyun, meskipun tangan dan kakinya tidak terikat namun ia tetap tak bisa bebas. Ia melihat tatanan kamarnya, semuanya rapi. Ntah apa yang ada dipikirannya namun tangannya terulur memporak-porandaan benda-banda yang tertata rapi dikamarnya.

.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara berisik dari kamar Sungmin langsung berlari kekamar tersebut dan tercengang melihat kamar yang awalnya rapi menjadi sangat berantakan.

"Siwon" Lirih Sungmin. Kyuhyun mmengepalkan tangannya penuh emosi. Meskipun terdengar lirih namun ia dapat menangkapan dengan jelas perkataan Sungmin tadi. Dengan emosi Kyuhyun mengambil silet disakunya dan langsung menarik serta mencengkram wajah Sungmin.

"Diam atau silet ini menggores kulit wajahmu yang mulus ini hyung." Desis Kyuhyun. Ia tahu ucapannya terdengar kejam namun ia benar-benar tidak serius dengan ucapannya. "Atau kau mau silet ini melukai orang yang kau cintai?" Smabungnya. Sungmin memmbelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kau gila."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cinta itu pengorbanan. Jika kau tak mau mengorbankan cintamu yang ada kau hanya diliputi obsesi yang kelak menyakiti dirimu dan orang yang kau cintai.

.

.

To be Continued

.

Annyeong Chingudeul*lambai-lambai

Nah, setelah sekian lama hiatus untuk persiapan UN saya kembali memposting lanjutan FF ini. ada yang menunggunya kah? Saya memposting FF ini bersamaan dengan satu FF saya yang lain berjudul 'Love and Love'. Sudah pernah membacanya? Nah, saya melanjutkan FF itu kembali setelah sekian lama mengabaikannya. Ini sudah saya lanjutkkan. Maaf untuk typos yang bertebaran dan cerita yang singkat.

Ada yang ingat FF saya 'Around You'? jika ada yang berkenan untuk membacanya kembali, saya akan memngusahakan untuk melanjutkannya. Ditunggu responnya, ne.

Selamat menikkmati.^^

Big thaks to:

dhia bintang, Guest, Fariny, evilbunny, KyuPuyuh137, minnieGalz, nikyunmin, Cha2LoveKorean, ammyikmubmik, reva kyuminelf, Zahra Amelia, pumpkinelfsita, Princess Pumkins ELF, winecoup137, leefairy, chiikyumin, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, Justme137, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, BoPeepBoPeep137, Qhia503, ,

NB: yang memiliki kaun sudah saya balas melalui PM

Mind to review?^^


End file.
